


Rose-Colored Boy

by redstainedtoes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Uh i suck at tags, also, but i'll post it for now, have fun I guess, i might make this longer later, ope here we go, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: "You have given me the best and worst times of my life, Luke Patterson."Falling in love, sometimes, really can be like in the movies. And Julie will never forget any of it.A story of love told through firsts.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Rose-Colored Boy

Falling in love with Luke Patterson was inevitable.

It was a wonder that everyone around him didn't get sucked into his orbit, that they didn't feel all the energy in the room surrounding him until he nearly burst.

Maybe that was why she was so drawn to him, because it felt like it was all for her.

The first time they met, it wasn't what she had expected.

Julie had met her ex, Nick, at a bar as she was attempting to drink away her grief and seek comfort in drunken haziness. Nick had asked her why she was there. She had lied.

The first thing that Luke Patterson had said to her was an echo of a relationship that had gone down a treacherous path,

"What brings you here?"

Call it fate, call it her fifth shot, but to Luke, she didn't lie. Little did she know that she never would afterwards. She told him exactly why she was there, why she was upset. He spent the rest of their time there attempting to cheer her up, to socialize with her. That night she had left with a t-shirt in her hand that read "Sunset Curve" and a feeling of rightness settling in her veins.

The first time she saw him play, she instantly saw that it was exactly what he was meant to do.

She wore the cheap shirt he had given her proudly on her chest as she made her way through the crowd. Luke and his band were already walking onto the stage by the time she showed up. The energy was radiating from all of them as they turned to each other and nodded, beginning.

She was unable to take her eyes off of Luke. He was like a magnet, drawing her gaze to him with every move he made. Julie documented every move he made in her mind: the way his eyes scrunched shut when he started to reach the top of his range, the way he bounced around the stage, how he looked completely _free_ when he was onstage. What Luke was was something magical and from that moment on Julie knew she was screwed.

The first time she met his friends she had never felt more welcome.

It was after that same show, and Luke had run out into the crowd to drag her outside. He stood next to her as Alex, Reggie, and Bobby introduced themselves and the first thing that came to mind was that they were so incredibly kind. They accepted her compliments and Alex commented on her outfit and all three of them teased Luke about her. It wasn't that she was unaware, but Julie figured that that was just what guys did.

The first time he heard her sing, she hadn't meant for him to.

She had just begun to use her voice again, having been recovering from the loss of her mom. Julie sat in front of her piano with the rising sun and every star burning inside her as she played and she sang to the sky. Until she finished the song, she had no idea that Luke had been there nearly the whole time. She gasped in a shaky breath and he had quickly rushed over to apologize and comfort her. Julie didn't miss the way he looked at her as if she had shone brighter than the moon.

"You're so talented, Julie."

The first time they shared secrets, it was born of mutual trust and that was enough to know that what they had was special.

They were sitting on the couch after a movie night, Luke's bandmates having already fallen asleep. They exchanged quiet words about their moms and their music and Julie had never felt so connected to one person.

Flynn was going to kill her when she found out, but Julie couldn't find it in herself to care when Luke spoke softly, as if he was afraid of breaking her.

The first time they wrote together, it was electric.

Luke stood just behind Julie, leaning over her shoulder for suggestions and ideas. They had abandoned his guitar for a song of nothing but their voices and the gentle harmony of the piano. 

When they played it through as a finished piece, something clicked inside both of them and it was beautiful and dangerous.

And so _Perfect Harmony_ was born.

The first time they kissed, it was a true admission of feelings, as if their songs weren't.

They were sitting in front of a fire, out in the woods at night yet still holding the comfort of each other close. It felt like home.

Julie was wearing Luke's flannel, too big on her but soft and welcoming. He looked at her, too close to do anything but be pulled into their mutual magnetism. He looked down at her, lips parted softly and eyes looking fondly. Then, as if taken straight from one of Julie's fantasies, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was gentle, tentative, nervous, but it was so perfect. 

The first time they said "I love you" was not how it was supposed to go.

Julie wasn't sure how she had wanted it to happen, accompanied by flowers and some candlelight would have been nice. However, she was not complaining about this situation either. 

Luke had taken her stargazing, a dream date if Julie ever had one. They laid there, hand-in-hand, the under the dim lights from the sky, in awe of the world around them and how they had gotten to this point.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she had asked him.

"Yeah, they are," he responded. But when Julie turned her head to the side she was met with his eyes studying her, fondness overwhelming her fragile heart.

Luke must have been feeling the same way because under that moonlit night, looking right back at her, he whispered, "I love you."

And she said it right back.

The first time they fought, their stubbornness had gotten the best of them.

Julie was worried about bringing him to meet her father, wanting to make him proud. Her boyfriend, however, had seen this as a negative. He had spent nearly a whole week, afraid that she was embarrassed of him and writing songs about it before she confronted him,

"What's going on, Luke?"

"Nothing you'd want to know about."

"Please," she had begged him, "just talk to me. We can figure this out."

"So that when you dump me, we can be on good terms, right?" he had spat out.

Surprised hearing the venom in his voice, Julie started to heat up as well, "What? Where did you even get that from?"

"You want to make your dad happy, right? By breaking up with me, your imperfect boyfriend?"

"Now, you're just putting words in my mouth, Luke. I'm just worried because I care about his opinion."

Apparently that was the wrong answer, because he shot back, "Of course, nobody is good enough for Julie Molina."

"Luke-"

They had figured it out in the end, with a poorly written song they would never use and heartfelt apologies, but it took a few days to get back to normal.

The first time they danced together couldn't have gone better.

Julie was in her room alone when Luke knocked on her door. She was in her pajamas, dancing her heart out to her favorite playlists, and didn't hear a thing. When Luke tentatively opened the door, he was met with a frozen Julie and a strong burst of affection for her. Instead of laughing, he grinned at her with that infuriatingly perfect smile of his and grabbed her phone on the table, furiously searching for a song before pressing "play." 

_Firestone_ by Nicole Cross came through her speakers and he held out a hand, bowing in front of her. Julie let out a giggle and placed her hand delicately in his before he pulled her closer. They swayed to the music together and held each other close. Their hearts were pounding but they had no worries about it anymore.

The first time she worried about him, his intensity was at fault.

Julie was aware on some level that Luke put every piece of his soul into writing songs, it had just never directly affected her until now.

They had canceled date night because of bad driving weather the day before, and so Julie was expecting his usual enthusiasm whenever she came over. But when she stepped into his apartment, she was met with silence. She made her way to his room, the door slightly ajar. Luke was sitting at his desk, aggressively writing something in a lined notebook. Knowing him, it was a new "masterpiece" as he liked to call his songs.

He hadn't noticed her presence yet, so she carefully crept up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, saying "boo!" to alert her presence. Instead of the infectious laughter she was used to, Luke had nearly jumped out of his chair and then looked up at her with deep bags under his eyes.

She cradled his face in her hands before pressing a light kiss to his nose, eventually convincing him to come relax with her.

The first time they bought an apartment together, it was an easier choice than expected.

They had been looking for a while after finally making the big decision, having been together for two years. However, all other options were blown out of the water when they got to one.

It had a breathtaking view of the California sunset and was close to the local music scene, just like Luke had wanted.

"Home," Julie tested out the word on her tongue, it echoing in the empty room they were standing in. Luke came up to her and lifted her in the air, both of them giddy and laughing like maniacs. _Home._

The first time they went to bed angry, it was like a heavy storm had settled over them.

Luke had taken a song they had written together and posted the rough recording online. Despite the immense fan support they had gotten, Julie was angry. She tried to explain that it was an emotional and vulnerable song that couldn't be shared, and Luke had countered by saying that every song he wrote was.

Julie felt like he wasn't taking her feelings into account, and Luke's infamous insecurity had put them on opposite sides once again. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

That night, Luke had slept on the couch, but they vowed to never go to bed angry with each other again fairly soon after.

The first time they performed together, they were both drunk and high on adrenaline.

They were in some shitty bar a couple miles from their apartment and saw that there was karaoke open. Of course, Luke suggested the very first song they had written together, _Perfect Harmony._ Luckily, they were able to find the track, since it was one of Sunset Curve's most popular songs. They sang staring into each other's minds with their souls laid bare and every wall broken down and knew that this was what they were meant to be.

The first time he proposed to her, she said no.

She was nervous and the moment was not at all what she had expected, and so out of surprise she had blurted _no._ Her face flushed in embarrassment and Luke didn't seem to get that it was a mistake, so Julie knew she would have to fix it. After a few minutes of contemplating, she found him and said, "Ask me again."

Luke's face lit up and he sunk down to one knee, preparing himself for another speech about how perfect they were for each other,

"Julie Molina, will you-"

"Yes," she interrupted, not having the patience to wait to say yes to marrying Luke freakin Patterson. He chuckled wetly and stood up, slowly sliding the gorgeous ring on her finger (she later found out that he had a lot of help picking it out). She looked up into his eyes and that was all he needed to lift her up effortlessly and kiss her like it was the last time he ever would.

As she was going to bed that night, she heard a shout in the difference that sounded vaguely like, "She said yes!"

The first time they went on a trip together, it was as fiancés.

They traveled all over, just going random places and enjoying the presence of each other. One of Julie's favorite moments, however, was on the road.

She was the one driving, and they were heading to nowhere in particular, music blasting as loud as it could go. Suddenly, Luke unclipped his seatbelt and began pushing himself up through the open sunroof. He was standing on his seat once he made it up, top half sticking outside of the car. His arms were out beside him and he was singing along to the music until his voice was sore.

"Luke Patterson, you are crazy," she told him. He had looked down at her, his blinding smile directed at her, looking free and perfect, and Julie knew that she would do anything to witness his magic as long as possible.

The first time she gave a speech, she had practiced it in the mirror for hours. Tears of joy were forming in his eyes as she spoke the words engraved on her heart to him.

"You have given me the best and worst times of my life, Luke Patterson, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

...

"You may kiss the bride."


End file.
